Gentle Lie
by h.a.r.u-k.a-no-riot
Summary: -The GazettE- -Aoi x Ruki, Reita x Kai- -Yaoi, Lemon- La disparition d'Aoi chamboule radicalement le quotidien du reste du groupe. Pourtant, des choses étranges laissent penser que le guitariste n'est pas bien loin...
1. Where are you?

**Auteur:** Haruka

**Titre:** Gentle Lie

**Base:** The GazettE

**Pairings:** Aoi x Ruki, Reita x Kai

**Genre:** Yaoi - Lemon

**Chapitre:** 1/?

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** En tant que grande kamikaze, je m'attaque à une énième fic en même temps que les autres.

--

**Chapter One: Where are you?**

Ruki se réveille doucement, s'enivrant de l'odeur masculine qu'il aime tant dont les draps sont imprégnés.  
Il glisse une main sur le côté du lit, tâtonnant à la recherche du corps chaud de son aimé, sans le trouver.  
Il s'est sûrement déjà levé, mais pourtant d'habitude il réveille tout le temps Ruki par de petits baisers et de légères caresses avant, comme un rituel qui se répétait chaque jour et auquel les deux hommes tenaient.  
Le petit homme se redresse, s'assoit sur le lit et se frotte les yeux, l'air endormi.

Il se lève et fait le tour de ce joli petit appartement qu'ils occupent tous les deux depuis un an.

"Aoi..." souffle-t-il d'un air triste, espérant qu'il lui réponde, qu'il lui ait fait une mauvaise blague, qu'il soit caché dans un placard pour l'effrayer.

Seul le bruit sourd de ce vent d'hiver qui tape aux volets se fait entendre.

Sur la table, un bout de papier, sur lequel il se précipite.

"Il est grand temps pour l'oiseau de prendre son envol.  
Prends soin de toi.  
Je t'aime.

Aoi"

Une plume noire reste sur la table, une simple plume qui a pourtant une signification importante dans le coeur du petit chanteur.

--Flashback--

Ruki observe Aoi qui vient d'enfiler son costume de scène.  
Sa démarche est gracieuse, elle lui fait penser au vol d'un oiseau.

"Aoi?..." Un souffle hésitant.

"Oui, Ruki?"

"Aoi... je... je t'aime..."

Il rougit et rentre sa tête dans ses épaules, comme un enfant qui a fait une bêtise.

"Ruki... moi aussi..."  
Il relève la tête du petit homme, plante son regard dans le sien, et l'embrasse doucement, la lente valse de leurs langues désireuses l'une de l'autre depuis si longtemps leur donne des frissons.  
Ruki caresse le costume de scène d'Aoi.  
Ses doigts s'attardent sur les plumes noires qui le parsèment par endroits.

"Tu resteras toujours mon bel oiseau noir à moi hein?"

"Oui Ruki, toujours, je te le promets..."

--fin du flashback--

Ses doigts se serrent sur la plume, ce petit boût d'âme que le brun lui a laissé, tandis que ses larmes coulent en cascade sur son visage pâle.

Il marmonne des mots de colère, des mots de tristesse, des mots de peur, mais surtout des mots d'amour.

Il retourne dans son lit, s'enroule dans les draps qui sentent encore le parfum d'Aoi, et il pleure comme si sa vie en dépendait jusqu'à s'en endormir, comme si, à son réveil, tout pouvait redevenir normal.


	2. Sleeping in your arms forever

**Auteur:** Haruka

**Titre:** Gentle Lie

**Base:** The GazettE

**Pairings:** Aoi x Ruki, Reita x Kai

**Genre:** Yaoi - Lemon

**Chapitre:** 2/?

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** Dans ce chapitre, Reita dans toute sa splendeur, gros boulet quoi. x3

--

**Chapter Two: Sleeping in your arms forever**

Kai ne cesse de faire le tour de cette scène.

"MAIS OU ILS SONT? ON AVAIT DIT 10H, IL EST 16H!"

"No stress Kai, tu les connais, le ptit Ruki c't'un warrior, et Aoi un étalon, ils sont sûrement au pieu, dois-je te faire un dessin?"

" REITA èé "

"Pendant 6 heures tu crois? xD"

"Ah bah fouih ma p'tite dame, y'en a qui ont de la réserve xD"

"ET POURQUOI ILS REPONDENT PAS AU TELEPHOOOONE?!"

"Bah, moi c'que j'propose puisque vous vous inquiétez à ce point -pour rien j'en suis sûr- c'est qu'on aille voir à leur appart' -o-"

"REIT... ah non pour une fois c't'une proposition intelligente..."

Les trois jeunes hommes prennent donc gaiement le chemin de l'appartement de Ruki et Aoi.

Une fois arrivés, ils s'étonnent de ne pas entendre de bruits en se collant à la porte.

Reita sonne. Une fois. Deux fois.  
Il toque et ouvre de grands yeux ronds en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sous ses coups.

"J'ai rien fait j'vous jure j'l'ai à peine effleurée TT"

"MAIS TA GUEULE :0"

Ils rentrent tous les trois sans faire de bruit, fouinent dans tout l'appartement, puis se retrouvent devant la chambre avec hésitation, se regardant d'un air peu sûr

"On entre ou pas? On sait jamais hein éè"

"Pauvre poule mouillée que tu es Uruha -o- Au pire on les dérangera dans leur acte, c'est pas la mort, ils avaient qu'à pas être à la bourre, nan mais oh --'"

Reita ouvre la porte en coup de vent, tel le délicat jeune homme qu'il est, et s'égosille avec grâce:

"DEBOUT LA DEDAAAAAAAAAAAANS, 6 HEURES DE RETAAAAAAAAAAARD! ALORS CO..."

Kai met sa main sur la bouche de Reita, qui se tait immédiatement, surpris.  
Il avance dans la chambre peu éclairée, et devine les cheveux de Ruki, là, sur le bord du lit.  
Il se penche, et secoue doucement son petit corps recroquevillé.

"Ruki... Ruki... Réveille-toi... Allez Ruki, il faut que tu te lèves" murmure-t-il doucement à son oreille.

Mais le corps ne bouge pas.

Cet affreux vent d'hiver tapant aux volets est la seule réponse qu'il obtient.

Le regard de Kai s'attarde sur le sol.  
Des boites de médicaments vides.

Pris d'une soudaine frayeur, il prend le pouls de Ruki d'un air affolé, provoquant l'étonnement des deux autres.  
Le pouls du chanteur est très faible.

"Reita, porte-le! On fonce à l'hôpital!"

Reita s'exécute, et sort en trombe suivi des deux autres, protégeant le petit corps meurtri dans ses bras.

"Attends!"

Uruha attrape la lettre qui restait dans la main de Ruki et pousse un cri de peur.

Cette lettre, elle peut avoir deux sens, et l'un lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux d'effroi.

"Non..." souffle-t-il, la peur se lisant dans son regard.


	3. Won't you wake up, my dear?

**Auteur:** Haruka

**Titre:** Gentle Lie

**Base:** The GazettE

**Pairings:** Aoi x Ruki, Reita x Kai

**Genre:** Yaoi - Lemon

**Chapitre:** 3/?

--

**Chapter Three: Won't you wake up my dear? _-POV Reita-_**

Déjà plus d'une semaine que tu es dans ce foutu coma, Ruki.  
Kai, Uruha et moi, nous passons te voir dés que nous pouvons, espérant toujours que tu seras réveillé à notre arrivée, mais en vain, tu es toujours endormi.  
Nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles d'Aoi non plus, et les recherches n'ont toujours pas abouti, mais son corps n'ayant pas été retrouvé, nous gardons encore un espoir qu'il soit vivant, même si plus les jours passent plus ça devient difficile à croire.

Pourquoi aurait-il voulu disparaître hein, y'avait-il une chose que vous nous ayez cachée, quelque chose qui l'aurait poussé à partir comme ça?

Et pourquoi t'a-t-il laissé, au péril de ta vie?

Il savait pourtant bien à quel point tu l'aimais, il le savait que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de lui.

En tout cas ne crains rien, je suis convaincu que toi tu n'y es pour rien, toi qui serais incapable de faire du mal à quiconque même s'il t'eût blessé.

Mais lui... je lui en veux tellement tu sais, de t'avoir fait souffrir, toi que je considère comme mon petit frère en tous points.  
Si tu ne t'en sors pas, je te jure de le haïr et de le maudir à chaque instant de ma vie.

Je caresse ta joue doucement, dans l'espoir que tu te glisses affectueusement dans mes bras, comme avant, à chaque fois que je faisais ça.  
Mais tu reste immobile, encore et toujours.

Une main glisse dans la mienne.  
Ah... L'homme que j'aime...  
Mais qui ne m'aime sûrement pas.

Tu sais mon Ruki, il y a des moments où je me dis que tu es certainement mieux ainsi, endormi et paisible, loin de toutes les peurs et les tristesses de la condition humaine, loin du malheur et de tout ce que peut engendrer l'amour.

Mais tu me manques énormément.  
Sans toi, ça me paraît tellement vide la vie, et pourtant, ça ne fait que peu de temps.

Alors imagine si tu y restais...

J'ai besoin de t'avoir près de moi, de te cajoler, de te voir rire, parce que ce sont les seules choses qui me font sourire.

Reviens...

« Reita, je crois que tu devrais te reposer un peu tu sais, tu passes tout ton temps libre ici depuis des jours, rentre chez toi et dors, tu en a besoin. Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerais sur Ruki. »

Je souris, mais le cœur n'y est pas vraiment.

« Merci Kai, c'est vraiment trop gentil mais je préfère quand même rester auprès de lui, au cas où il se réveillerait. »

« D'accord, il n'y a pas de souci, tu fais comme tu veux, mais fait attention à toi tout de même. Bon, moi je vais faire un tour dehors, je reviens. »

Il a l'air vraiment très fatigué et très inquiet aussi, et j'ai horreur de ça, quand son magnifique sourire n'illumine pas son si beau visage d'ange.  
Ah, mon Ruki, si tu savais, à quel point j'aimerais être à ta place par moments…  
Je prends ta main, pose ma tête dessus et finis par m'endormir, assommé par la fatigue, le sommeil me manquant cruellement ces derniers jours.


End file.
